buddy_complexfandomcom-20200223-history
Hina Yumihara
is one of the main characters, and antagonist, of the series and is equally a highly skilled Ensign-ranked pilot. Upon entry into the series, she was introduced as Aoba Watase's classmate who actually came from the future and enrolled in the same school as Aoba, to protect him from potential threats. However, in the year 2088, Hina appeared as Hina Ryazan, pilot from Zogilia Republic. Background Back in 2014, she is said to have transfered at some point. In 2088, she is apparently a disciple of an important man, Lieutenant Commander Victor Ryazan, who is presumably her guardian. She was trained by him to fight against the alliance. She was then affiliated to Alfred Gallant's valiancer unit. Personality In 2014, she is shy, especially when Aoba is concerned, it is thought she has feelings for him. Yet she shows a lot of determination to protect him from an old acquaintance of hers. She came back in time to save him from the other time traveler. She knew what she was doing when she entered the time traveling vortex, knowing where and when Aoba would end up and that she would not be with him. She apparently sacrificied her life so Aoba can change fate. In 2088, she does not know Aoba and just sees him as an enemy of Zogillia. She is very vehement and agressive against the Alliance, the enemy of Zogillia. She is a patriot. She is nice to other pilots and seems to have a good relationships with them. She is extremely annoyed because Aoba's actions landed her in prison because Margaret had suspicions about her loyalty. She is grateful to Alfred Gallant for letting her out. She voices her anger to Aoba later, as because of him she is still suspected. She is frustrated when he escapes. Yet, she is moved by his efforts to save her. Appearance She is a young girl with long, waist-length, black hair and purple eyes. Abilities She is an elite pilot in both timelines. She has her own customized valiancer each time. Plot In episode 1, she is Aoba's classmate and goes by the name of Hina Yumihara. She saves him from the assassin from the future. Eventually she enters the time vortex with Aoba in order to send him to the future. She seems to understand that she is about to trigger a lot of events and change the fate of the world by doing so. She tells Aoba that "Dio is wating for him". In episode 3, she attacked the Cygnus and cornered Bradyon, as they wanted to capture him. However the arrival of Luxon stoped her. Aoba was able to damage her unit, enough for Aoba to realize she was Hina and try to reach her. But she did not recognize him and nearly shot him down. She was jailed due to this, Margaret was suspicious of her and had her imprisoned. She was freed by Alfred Gallant. She later appeared in the battle for Chitose base, she immediately set off to fight Luxon, as he was the source of her problems, which she told Aoba outright. She told him she was suspected because of him and was even more irritated by the fact he just defended himself and did not fight back. She was about to take him down when Bradyon fought her off. She tried to follow them but they easily ran away to help the Cygnus escape. She was frustrated after the battle. In episode 6, she remained frustrated because of Aoba's doing. She ws called by Lasha who shows her a deer with its fawn. It lightened her up. In episode 7, she was so obsessed with taking Aoba down that she disobeyed orders to retreat because of the storm the Cygnus was deliberately entering in. It caused both of them to plummet through the clouds at the end of the episode. In episode 8, it was revealed her valiancer fell into the sea, her cockpit was filling with water and Aoba saved her. She was surprised but it did not stopped her from attacking him and tying his hands, as he was an enemy. She entered Luxon's cockpit but realized it was out of power, so she just retrieved the survival bag. Aoba and she took cover into a cave where she held him at gunpoint, while Aoba told her she had already saved his life once. She told him she was not the "Hina" he knew and that she would hand him to the interogation services so she can no longer be seen as a traitor. She listened to his story about coming from the past, though it was not clear if she believed him or just felt bad because in the end he was stranded somewhere without any way to go home. However, the cave entrance was blocked by a mud slide. She untied Aoba so he could help but she fell due to the lack of fresh air. When the cave was flooded, she nearly drowned but Aoba saved her. Aoba also let her communicate with her team after Dio found his location. He let her go and give her the pink cat hairpin. Her team arrived after the Alliance recovered Luxon. Relationships Aoba Watase-In 2014, Hina seems to love him, at least she is very flustered by his presence. She actually searched him in order to protect him from the assassin she knew would come to kill him. She knew he was very important for the past. She also understood where Aoba would appear in the future and that she would not be with him. She encouraged him and told him "Dio is wating for you". In 2088, she does not know him and hates him because he is an enemy of Zogillia. Her hatred grows because his actions made her suspected of treason by Margaret. She is annoyed when he would not fight back. She is frustrated he was able to escape. His actions also appear to confuse her. She is really surprised when he saves her several time in episode 8. She warms up to him in this episode. She also tells him she is not the one he is looking for, though it does not stop him from being friendly toward her. She appears to be moved by his efforts to save her and eventually gives up her grudge against him. Alfred Gallant's valiancer unit They seem quite close. Afred Gallant-'''He is the unit leader and appears benevolent as he had her out of her imprisonement. He is not suspicious of her. He praises her for her combat skills. '''Bizon Gerafil-He acts like a big brother toward her. He was very worried about her. He is angry because she is still under suspicion by Margaret. Lasha Hakkarainen-He called her when he saw a deer and its fawn, hoping to lighten her up, which succeeded. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ensign